


In Sickness & In Health

by CrazySanity



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AstroFantastic Valentine Fanfic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mainly Socky, Multi, Requested, all together - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: Sanha is sick so his boyfriends take care of him.





	

Coughing could be heard through the closed door as five young men stood outside with different degrees of worry marking their faces. "He's getting worse, it was just sneezing yesterday" Dongmin muttered, rubbing his forehead in distress.

"He won't even let us near him because he thinks he'll get us sick" Myungjun included, "What do we do?" Jinwoo thought hard, "Let's just go the living room to get his medicine before we continue to talk about this" The others nodded, each one looking at the door one last time before moving quietly back into the open space.

Moonbin shuffled into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get the Tylenol and the measuring cup. "Do you think he's hungry? Should I make him something to eat?" Minhyuk paced the living room as he constantly looked down the hall to where Sanha was at.

Since Minhyuk was only one year older than Sanha, he was the one who related to him the most and he knew that Sanha didn't want all of them there to fuss over him. It made him feel like he was burden to his boyfriends. So Minhyuk got the job of taking care of Sanha whenever he was too sick to even talk properly.

Dongmin nodded, "Just make him a small bowl of soup, Minhyuk" Jinwoo spoke up, "He probably won't eat a lot, so don't force him, okay?" Minhyuk agreed, heading to the kitchen to make him some soup while Moonbin placed the small cup of Tylenol on the counter. "Give that to him after he's done eating" he instructed.

Minhyuk hummed an affirmative as he busied himself by opening a can of soup and pouring it into a pot and place it on the stove. Myungjun rushed in and open the fridge, "I heard Ginger Ale was good for when people were sick" he answered when he saw Minhyuk's puzzled look. He took out the liter bottle and placed it on the counter before he got a cup and poured some in. "He can drink this to wash out the taste of the medicine" He placed it next to the small measuring cup.

Minhyuk stirred the soup as he thought about Sanha covered in mountains of blankets on their shared bed. Since they debuted only a year ago, they didn't have the money to buy a bed big enough for all six of them. That doesn't mean that they don't spend as much time as they could together. Even with Dongmin's solo schedules, they tried their best to show their love for each other when all of them were in the dorms.

Minhyuk was snapped out of his thoughts by the small billows of steam coming from the soup. He turned off the stove and hurriedly poured the soup in a bowl. He washed the pot and stirring spoon before he dried his hands and placed the three items on a serving tray along with a utensil. He walked slowly as to not spill anything when he made his way to the room Sanha was located at. Jinwoo went ahead of Minhyuk so he could open the door so he could enter without any mishap. "Take care of him, okay?" Jinwoo muttered one last time before he closed the door behind Minhyuk.

Minhyuk stared at the lump of sheets on the bed before he carefully placed the tray on the counter next the the bed. "Sanha, look at me" There was shuffling heard but Sanha still didn't show his face, "Sanha, I have some soup for you. Do you think you can eat a little?" Minhyuk continued softly. More noise could be heard under the sheets before Minhyuk could see Sanha's black hair. Sanha nodded slowly as he sat up on the bed, the blankets falling to cover his legs.

Minhyuk grabbed the bowl from the tray along with the spoon. He carefully got a spoonful of the soup and placed it front of Sanha's mouth, "Open" he whispered and Sanha opened his mouth to allow the food in. Things continued in that fashion until the bowl was half empty and Sanha couldn't eat anymore. "You did a good job, Sanha" Minhyuk praised gently, placing the bowl and spoon back on the tray.

He grabbed the medicine and ginger ale and turned back to Sanha, "This medicine will help you feel better, okay?" Sanha made a disgusted face at the thought of the medicine but swallowed it nonetheless, hurriedly drinking the ginger ale after to get rid of the weird aftertaste. Minhyuk placed the now empty cups on the counter before instructing Sanha to get back under the covers while he went to get the others.

Minhyuk went back to the living room to see the rest of the members sitting on the couch. At the sound of Minhyuk's footsteps, they looked up to see him standing at the entrance of the hallway, "He finished eating, you can come in now." The other members stood up and quietly made their way into the room, not wanting to disturb Sanha who was still under the covers. "Sanha, they're here. You can come out" Minhyuk informed, watching as Sanha stuck his head out and looked at his boyfriends.

"It's too bright" Sanha whined, shielding his eyes before Moonbin rushed to close the blinds, cloaking the room in total darkness. "Is that better, sweetie?" Myungjun asked, climbing into the bed until he sat next to him. Sanha nodded, moving his arms from under the blankets and stretching. "Lay down next to me" He commanded loudly to all of them, before grabbing Myungjun in a bear hug and snuggling into his chest.

The bed sheets rustled as four more bodies crawled on and huddled around Sanha and Myungjun. "We'll take care of you, okay Sanha?" Jinwoo said from he was squeezed between Moonbin and Eunwoo. Sanha nodded mutely and snuggled closer to Myungjun when he felt Minhyuk's hand grip his waist reassuringly from behind him. The six of them were soon under the blanket all together, falling asleep to the sounds of each other's breaths.


End file.
